The Nutrition Coordinating Center (NCC) at the University of Minnesota maintains and updates a nutrient database of over 16,000 foods with nutrient values for 93 nutrients and maintains a microcomputer-based system for standardized collection and automated coding of dietary data. In addition, the Center provides a broad range of support activities including training, education of dietary interviewers, fee-based processing of dietary intake data and grant-supported research. Through an interagency agreement with the NHLBI, the chief sponsor of the NCC, the Analytical Epidemiology Section is working with the NCC and NHLBI to: (1) add nutrient values for the fluoride and dietary sugars content of food and development and validation for assessing fluoride intake to the data system; (2) develop and implement a protocol to assess fluoride intake, programs for the calculation of fluoride intakes, and guidelines for interpretation of available data; and (3) to apply the nutrient database to dietary intake data from the Third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey. This year sources of data on fluoride content of foods eaten by Americans were identified, collected, evaluated and entered into the NCC database. Imputation of missing values was done and is being cross-checked for accuracy. Work has begun on testing the retrieval of fluoride levels in foods from the nutrient database.